Cold Pattern
by HUNNIEKAIKIM
Summary: No Summary!


COLD PATTERN

Cast: Oh Sehun.| Kim Jongin.|

Other cast : _

Author : Chello.

Genre : romance.

Pair : Kaihun.

Summary : -

 **I WARN YOU! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
HATE KAIHUN? DON'T READING.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV'S**

Sosok manis dengan rambut selembut kapas sewarna gulali itu duduk memandang keluar jendela dengan murung. Bibir tipis merah cherry-nya mengerucut lucu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. sesekali ia mengerjap, membiarkan tetes air mata itu turun di pipi chubby-nya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, menghadap seorang pemuda cantik yang balas menatapnya dengan gemas.

"saem~." Panggilnya dengan suara yang serak dan mendayu.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menghampiri muridnya yang sangat lucu itu.

"kenapa sehunnie? Kau ingin sesuatu?" kyungsoo mengelus rambut sehun—bocah itu, yang dibalas anggukan yang sangat semangat. Sang guru sampai terlonjak samar karenanya.

"aku ingin main diluar."

Kyungsoo gelagapan. Ibu sehun, nyonya Wu sudah melarangnya untuk membiarkan sehun main diluar karena sedang musim dingin. Sehun itu sensitive sekali, kalau berpanas-panas lama-lama ia akan sakit, diluar ruangan dalam waktu yang lama dimusim dingin flu dan demamnya akan kambuh. Sang ayah bahkan pernah mengusulkan agar sehun tinggal di daerah tropis saja agar tak sakit lagi.

"tapi nanti saem takut sehun demam. Nanti mommy kamu marah lagi…"

Sehun memasang aegyo andalannya. Dengan tangan dikatupkan dan diletakkan didepan dada, bibir yang mengerucut , mata berkaca-kaca , dan juga pipi yang memerah membuatnya menjadi semakin menggemaskan. Ugh, kyungsoo ingin menculik sehun dan menjadikannya pajangan dirumah. Ok kau berlebihan kyungsoo.

" 'kan sehunnie pakai jaket tebal tidak akan terasa. Ya saem? Saem?saemmm~"

.

Sehun menoleh, karena mendengar kaca jendela diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan ia sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah snowman mini mencuat dari bawah.

"tada~. Aku membuat ini untuk sehunnie. Kamu suka?"

Dengan cekatan sehun membuka jendela, membiarkan hidungnya memerah karena diterpa angin musim dingin.

"emm,jongin kenapa buatin hunnie ini?" sambil mengerjap polos, sehun memandang bocah didepannya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua tersenyum lembut. Ia mensejajarkan badannya dengan sehun dan mengelus pipi sehun dengan lembut.

" jongin membuat itu karena dia tidak mau hunnie kesepian."

 _ **Play : – You Don't Know Love**_

Entah sadar atau tidak, pipi sehun kembali memerah. Dengan senyum manisnya,ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada jongin dan langsung tenggelam didunia mereka berdua. ia berteriak riang dan terkadang merajuk jika jongin tak membuatkan apa yang dimintanya.

"eh? Ini kelinci ya?" Tanya jongin bingung. Salju itu berbentuk kepalan dengan gumpalan salju kecil diatasnya.

"habis, hunnie mau buat kelinci dengan telinga yang panjang. Tapi jonginnie mengambilkan salju hanya sedikit. Buh!" sahut sehun dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Jongin tertawa pelan. Setelah mengambilkan sekepal salju lagi untuk sehun, bocah tampan itu melanjutkan 'eksperimen' mininya yaitu membuat sebuah boneka salju yang besar.

' _yosh!'_ boneka salju itu akan sempurna jika sepasang ranting dan satu buah wortel ada disana. Jongin kebingungan mencari pengganti benda-benda itu.

Namun, otak encernya berjalan lebih cepat. Dengan berlari ia mengambil crayon kedalam tasnya yang ada dikelas, dan sumpit yang seharusnya digunakan untuk makan . dengan hati-hati ia menancapkan benda yang diambilnya di boneka saljunya. jongin tersenyum puas.

"HUNNIE! LIHAT INI! BONEKA SALJU KU SUDAH JADI!" teriaknya senang. Sehun segera menoleh.

"wah~ jonginnie. Kau hebat!" menampakkan gigi putih miliknya, sehun bersorak riang. Tangan kecilnya memberi tepuk tangan setelah mengacungkan 2 jempol pada jongin.

Ia ingin sekali melompat keluar, tapi kyungsoo-saem ada dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu bisa mengadukan perbuatannya kepada sang eomma. bisa-bisa rencana orang tuanya untuk memindahkannya ke negara Tropis benar-benar terjadi. ia tak mau, karena ia sudah kerasan di Korea. atensinya kembali dialihkan pada jongin.

Jongin terlihat menulis sesuatu dibadan boneka salju itu. sehun mengernyit, jongin menutupinya sehingga iris caramel—gen dari appa tampannya—itu tak bisa membidik dengan tepat hangul apa yang sedang diukir bocah tan itu.

"aku suka hunnie!"

Mata indah itu terbelalak melihat tulisan dibadan boneka salju itu. rona merah dipipinya meluas keseluruh wajahnya karena perkataan jongin. Salivanya entah kenapa ikut tersendat .

Kyungsoo ikut memerah. Ia ingin sekali menggoda sehun, namun takut nanti akan merusak suasana love diantara mereka.

"Ta-tapi, kata eomma hunnie kita tidak boleh pacaran saat kecil." Suara sehun sedikit serak karena malu. Jongin menekur lalu kembali mendongak dengan senyum cerah.

"kalau begitu, saat kita sudah dewasa, kita akan pacaran…~ bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. Lalu kembali murung . jongin ikut murung—tanpa sadar. Ia merasa sehun akan menolaknya. Padahal jongin sangat menyukai bocah gembil itu.

"kalau hunnie sudah punya pacar ?"

"Tidak boleh. Hunnie hanya milik jongin. Ayo kita berjanji!" jongin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang disambut wajah bingung sehun.

"untuk apa kita berjanji?"

"dewasa nanti kita tidak boleh memiliki pacar!"

Sehun ikut mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Dibatasi jendela, dua bocah itu saling berjanji. Sehun memang tidak tahan dingin, berkebalikan dengan jongin yang sangat menyukai musim dingin.

Tapi, karena itulah mereka saling melengkapi. Sehun yang tidak suka dingin, akan dilindungi oleh jongin. Yah, doakan saja mereka berdua bertemu dalam keadaan yang sama-sama single. ^_^

END.

Holla!

Nama gue Ray. Saudara dari pemilik akun ffn ini. Karena dare dari kesayangan, gue disuruh buat ff kaihun romance. Gue 97L. udah sering buat ff, tapi kebanyakan gak dipost. :v kalau mau, silahkan 'pesan' ff ke gue, kalo bisa + sempat, gue mau kok buatin. Tapi harus sehun jadi bottom.

Semoga suka. Karena gue lebih pandai buat ff angst daripada romance. :v

Dan, Angel or Devil kayaknya belum bisa dilanjut. Lagi sibuk pendidikan soalnya. Janganlupa review ya!

Salam KHHS!

 _ **REPLIED REVIEWS :**_

 _ **Bottom Sehunnie : aduh, gimana yah? Jadi malu karena suka kamu suka banget sama ff abal-abal ini.**_ **:v** _ **. ikutin aja kelanjutannya ya,Sehunnie. Kalau dikasih tau sekarang malah ketebak alurnya.**_

 _ **Exolweareone9400 : soal update, kayaknya belum bisa dipastiin deh. Soalnya lagi sibuk ujian. Maaf ya, follow aja HUNNIEKAIKIM biar bisa tau. ^_^**_

 _ **Daebaktaeluv : thanks. Ditunggu reviewnya. :**_ **v**

 _ **Sita2312 : maaf kalau lama. Sibuk TO. Tunggu terus ya!**_

 _ **: wah, sayang sekali kayaknya NC di chap 3 atau 4 atau bisa jadi 5. Kenapa ya? Gue juga bingung. :**_ **v** _ **M-Preg? Dipikir dulu deh. Tapi kayaknya gak cocok kalo dijadiin M-Preg.**_

 _ **Kenlee1412 : scroll aja keatas. Di intro cast nya. Pasti ketebak luhan pangeran darimana. ^_^**_

Gue Cuma bisa balas ini review. Karena di chap 1 rata-rata masih bilang 'next'.

Semoga bisa jumpa lagi sama gue dilain waktu.


End file.
